The present invention relates generally to an antislipping device for cars in a stationary state, especially to a device able to hold the brakes of cars in a stationary state so as to prevent them from moving when stationed on inclined ground.
A car driver should pull up or press down the emergency brake of the car so as to avoid the car from slipping when stationed on an inclined ground. However, sometimes a car driver may forget to pull up or press down the emergency brake when the car is parked. At such times, if the the ground of a parking lot is inclined, then the car will begin to slip down and an accident will inevitably occur. Similarly, if the car is halted on a sloping road and the driver forgets to keep on treading the brake pedal or forgets to pull up the emergency brake, then the car will begin to slip down and collide with the car halted behind or ahead.
Furthermore, a car driver is apt to forget to release the emergency brake or release the emergency brake incompletely. In such cases, the brake lining will be worn out rapidly.